


Kaleidoscope

by mergatrude



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-28
Updated: 2003-11-28
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the "Kaleidoscope" challenge at ds_flashfiction.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kaleidoscope

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Kaleidoscope" challenge at ds_flashfiction.

_I’m plunging my way through a snowdrift – feels about chest deep in places – towards Ray. Ray with the spiky hair. Always looks like his hackles are up but it’s just for show. I can tell by his smell. Smells good. Tastes good too. Like to lick him now, lick his hands, lick his ears … if the ground would stop moving. It’s making me queasy. I feel …_

Fraser, your wolf just threw up on my rug! Oh god! Do you have to do that?

I'm terribly sorry, Ray. It seems he's having and adverse reaction to this particular brand of worming tablet. Let me get something from the kitchen to clean it with.

Don't bother. The rug's old anyway so I might as well just toss it.

Are you sure? I can probably remove any stains or odours with baking soda.

Nah, I don't think I've got any baking soda. 

_Okay, get rid of the rug. Don't like the pattern anyway. Patterns should just lie there and not swirl about like that. Hey, look at that! Smells funky. Wonder what it tastes like?_

God, Dief! Don't eat that! Here, lets get you out of the way.

_Whoa, I'm airborne! Feels like that time I got to ride on the sled instead of pulling, only it doesn't hurt as much. I'm feeling no pain at all here. Ouch! Watch the jewels there, Ray. Hey Ray, you've come to rescue me._

Gah! Don't lick me with that tongue! I know where it's been. Let's get you on the couch, buddy.

_Couch is good. Nice, steady rocking, like the sled trip over here. You'll stay here with me Ray? Love you Ray..._

Fraser, your stoned, unconscious wolf is now drooling on me.

I'll get you a towel, Ray.


End file.
